An organic light-emitting diode (OLED) is a self-emitting light material, and has advantages of, for example, not requiring a back light plate, wide viewing angle, smooth image quality, quick response, easy colorization, being capable of emitting light through a simple driving circuit, simple manufacture procedure, being capable of being flexible, which is consistent with a principle of small-size and light-weight, therefore the OLED may be applied in various panels with any sizes.
A lifespan of an OLED has always been a key concern of all major manufacturers, and an aging occurs on the OLED itself during emitting light, which leads to a decline in luminance, wherein the aging mechanism includes defects in OLED devices, material deteriorations of the OLED itself and the like. In experiments, it is found that, after emitting light, the operation of applying a reverse voltage to the OLED extends the lifespan of the OLED. In conventional pixel driving circuit designs of active matrix organic light-emitting diodes (AMOLED), there are few pixel driving circuits capable of retarding an aging process of the OLED device itself.